twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pia Zadora
Pia Alfreda Schipani, bardziej znana jako Pia Zadora (ur. 4 maja 1954 w Hoboken) – amerykańska aktorka filmowa i piosenkarka pochodzenia polskiego ze strony matki i włoskiego ze strony ojca. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodziła się w Hoboken, w stanie New Jersey jako córka Saturniny „Niny” (z domu Zadorowski) i Alphonse Schipaniego. Nazwisko panieńskie matki posłużyło do stworzenia artystycznego pseudonimu „Zadora”. Wychowała się za kulisami wielkich nowojorskich scen; jej matka zajmowała się kostiumami dla teatrów na Broadwayu i MET, a ojciec był skrzypkiem. Ukończyła katolicką szkołę podstawową w Forest Hills, w stanie Nowy Jork, przy Our Lady Queen of Martyrs i szkołę średnią High School of the Professional Arts w Nowym Jorku. W wieku siedmiu lat wystąpiła na Broadwayu u boku Tallulah Bankhead w spektaklu Midgie Purvis, a następnie dołączyła do obsady Skrzypka na dachu. Po raz pierwszy na kinowym ekranie pojawiła się w wieku dziesięciu lat w filmie dla dzieci Święty Mikołaj wyrusza na podbój Marsa (Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, 1964) jako Girmar, dziewczynka z Marsa. Na ścieżce dźwiękowej pojawiła się piosenka śpiewana przez Pię „Hooray for Santa Claus”. Kariera Dla kina odkrył ją Matt Cimber, powierzając rolę piosenkarki z Las Vegas i przyjaciółki gangstera w komedii sensacyjnej Gorączka stanu Nevada (Fake-Out, 1982) z udziałem Telly Savalasa. Jednak następna jej rola Kady Tyler, zepsutej do szpiku kości nimfetki uwodzącej dla pieniędzy własnego ojca (Stacy Keach) w kontrowersyjnej ekranizacji powieści Jamesa M. Caina Motylek (Butterfly, 1982), w którym fabuła dotyczy kazirodztwa ojca i córki, pomimo, że została uhonorowana nagrodą Złotego Globu w kategorii „Najlepsza nowa gwiazda roku”, zebrała fatalne recenzje i przyniosła jej Złotą Malinę w dwóch kategoriach – „Najgorsza aktorka” i „Najgorsza nowa gwiazda”. W partyturze muzycznej pojawił się śpiew Zadory w piosence „It's Wrong For Me To Love You” (muz. Ennio Morricone, sł. Carol Connors), nominowanej także do Złotego Globu. Stąd właśnie powstały pogłoski, że ową nagrodę i ShoWest Award kupił jej mąż, izraelski multimilioner Meshulam Riklis, właściciel McCrory’s, który sfinansował film i rzekomo przekupił krytyków. 12 grudnia 1982 roku w Hotelu Bonaventure w Hollywood przyznano jej nagrodę Kwaśnego Jabłka. Za postać młodej hollywoodzkiej scenarzystki Jerilee Randall w dramacie Kobieta samotna (The Lonely Lady, 1983) otrzymała kolejną Złotą Malinę jako „Najgorsza aktorka”. W 1982 roku na Festiwalu Filmowym w Cannes wywołała skandal, pozując w stringach do zdjęć, które pojawiły się w rozmaitych publikacjach. W październiku 1983 trafiła na okładkę magazynu „Penthouse”. W niemieckiej komedii muzycznej Der Formel Eins Film (1985) zaśpiewała swój przebój „Little Bit of Heaven”. Zagrała potem małą, lecz znaczącą rolę dziewczyny beatnika w komedii muzycznej Lakier do włosów (Hairspray, 1988) u boku Deborah Harry. W 1990 zdobyła jeszcze jedną Złotą Malinę jako „Najgorsza nowa gwiazda dekady”. Ogromną popularność przyniosły jej płyty: Pia (1982) i Let's Dance Tonight (1984), a jako piosenkarka została nominowana w 1984 roku do nagrody Grammy. Jej nowa wersja piosenki Shirley Ellis pt. „The Clapping Song” dotarła na pozycję 40 listy przebojów U.S. Top w 1983, a przebój „When the Rain Begins to Fall” w 1984 w duecie z Jermaine Jackson w Niemczech przez cztery tygodnie był numerem jeden. W nagraniu światowych standardów pt. Pia & Phil (1987) wspomogła artystkę Filharmonia Londyńska. Wystąpiła w komedii Naga broń 33 ⅓: Ostateczna zniewaga (Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult, 1994), gdzie w finałowej scenie podczas gali wręczenia nagród filmowych zaśpiewała piosenkę „This Could Be the Start of Something”. Życie prywatne Jej pierwszy związek małżeński z Meshulamem Riklisem (ur. 1923) trwał od 18 września 1977 do 1993. Mają córkę Kady (ur. 1 stycznia 1985) i syna Christophera Barzie (ur. 2 marca 1987). Od 27 sierpnia 1995 do 30 listopada 2001 roku jej drugim mężem był scenarzysta, reżyser i aktor Jonathan Kaufer (ur. 1956), z którym ma syna Jordana Maxwella (ur. 13 kwietnia 1997). Po rozwodzie na jakiś czas wróciła do swojego pierwszego męża. W 2005, gdy Zadora skontaktował się z policją w Las Vegas, aby zgłosić przypadek nękania, prześladowania, napaści fizycznej, poznała Michaela Jeffries, detektywa z Metropolitan Police Department w Las Vegas, którego poślubiła 7 stycznia 2006. W czerwcu 2013 została aresztowana pod zarzutem napaści na nastoletniego syna Jordana, którego miała przyduszać i polewać wężem ogrodowym, aby zmusić go do pójścia spać; złapała go za szyję i podrapała podczas incydentu w maju 2013. W 2016 przeszła operację zastawki serca. Filmografia *1964: Święty Mikołaj wyrusza na podbój Marsa (Santa Claus Conquers the Martians) jako Girmar *1982: Motylek (Butterfly) jako Kady Tyler *1982: Gorączka stanu Nevada (Fake-Out) jako Bobbie Warren *1983: Kobieta samotna (The Lonely Lady) jako Jerilee Randall *1984: Pajama Tops (TV) jako Babette Latouche *1984: Kosmici grają rocka (Voyage of the Rock Aliens) jako Dee Dee *1985: Der Formel Eins Film jako ona sama *1988: Lakier do włosów (Hairspray) jako dziewczyna beatnika *1989: Drużyna z Beverly Hills (Troop Beverly Hills) jako ona sama *1990: Mother Goose Rock ‘n’ Rhyme (TV) jako mała panna Muffet *1994: Kobiety Hollywood (Hollywood Women, dokumentalny) jako ona sama *1994: Naga broń 33 ⅓: Ostateczna zniewaga (Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult) jako ona sama *1994: Jestem legendą (I Am Legend) jako ona sama *1995: Ulubione grzechy śmiertelne (Favorite Deadly Sins) jako ona sama *1999: Frasier (serial TV) jako Jill (głos) *2002: Pia Zadora: The E! True Hollywood Story jako ona sama Dyskografia albumy *1989: Pia Z. *1988: When the Lights Go Out *1986: I Am What I Am *1985: Pia & Phil (z London Philharmonic Orchestra) *1984: Let’s Dance Tonight *1982: Pia single *1978: „Come Share My Love” *1979: „Bedtime Stories” *1979: „Tell Him” *1979: „I Know a Good Thing When I Feel It” *1980: „Baby It's You” *1982: „I'm in Love Again” *1983: „The Clapping Song” *1984: „When the Rain Begins to Fall” (z Jermaine Jackson) *1984: „Follow My Heartbeat” *1984: „Let's Dance Tonight” *1984: „Little Bit of Heaven” *1984: „Rock It Out” *1985: „Come Rain, Come Shine” *1986: „I Am What I Am” *1988: „Dance Out of My Head” *1989: „Heartbeat of Love” *1989: „If You Were Mine” Zobacz też * Katarzyna Moś Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji